El diario de Peggy
by pamelaswanjones
Summary: Despues dela perdida de Steve a Peggy el unico consuelo que le quedaba era escribirle cartas al amor de su vida cpntandole todo lo que le ocurria y asi exteriorizar sus sentimientos, pero al o poder enviarlas o tener una tumba donde llorar decidio que le escribiria en una especie de diario donde plasma cada una de las palabras que le hubiera encantado compartir con su amado Capitan


**Declaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Marvel Comics. este fic pertenece al reto #1 mi personaje favorito del foro La Era de los Vengadores.**

Washintong DC 22 de octubre de 1945.

Querido Steve:

Desde que fuiste los días no son iguales, las horas pasan lentas y cada vez se me hace mas difícil respirar.

En el trabajo no me siento como quien realmente soy cuando estoy contigo, la gente aquí me hace sentir inferior e inútil, admito que la situación no es la misma pero extraño los campos de batalla y nos extraño a nosotros allí, donde era uno mas y se me trataba con igualdad.

Hace poco tube un encuentro, aunque breve, con los chicos de la unidad, fue grandioso porque ellos si son mis amigos y me hacen sentir cerca tuyo además me recuerdan tanto a ti a cada uno de nosotros nos dejaste una huella que no se borrara jamás y vivimos todos bajo tu código de patriotismo y compañerismo, lastima que aquí los hombres no sepan valorarlo.

Nueva York 16 de febrero de 1947.

Me he puesto en contacto con Howard Stark y el Coronel Philips y me han hecho una propuesta mas que tentadora, yo se que debería aceptar a la primera pero hay aspectos en ellaque no me llegan a convencer del todo, tu sabes que no soy una mujer insegura pero si que tomo mis decisiones basadas en lo que pienso y siento, por eso analizare las cosas y es muy probable que acepte pues su idea es buena y en alguna medida me lo merezco por todo el empeño que he puesto en mi trabajo, tu sabes lo he luchado para abrirme paso en este mundo y se que esta es mi oportunidad para dejar una huella en la historia de esta tu tan amada nación.

Nueva York 15 de mayo de 1947.

Finalmente acepte el proyecto que me propusieron Howard y Philips,la Agencia esta funcionando de maravilla pero se nos hace difícil mantenerla en secreto ya que es una extinción de la SSR , el gobierno quiere ponernos en el registro como a la CÍA y al FBI, ya es bastante tener que reportar cada movimiento al gobierno como para tener que dejar de ser una agencia secreta de espionaje y pasamos a ser una mas de todas terminaremos como la KGB. Por suerte tememos Howard que es un gran mentiroso y con el es bastante fácil pasar por encima del ojo vigilante del tio sam y el capitolio, nosotro le servimos a esta gran Nación y a la Libertad y no a un montón de políticos codiciosos sedientos de poder. Ahora mismo nos hemos convertido en un organismo tan grande que se hace difícil controlar pero estoy muy feliz aquí y en el puesto en el que estoy, creo en el trabajo que hacemos tanto que lo demás no importa tanto mientra podamos mantener al mundo a salvo de las amenazas externas.

Nueva York 28 de noviembre de 1950.

Hoy amor mio quiero compartir contigo mi felicidad, contarte que he conocido a un hombre maravilloso que me ama, me respeta y me valora tanto como mujer y como agente, lo he conocido en la SSR fue uno de mis compañeros y el único que me a tratado con igualdad, hace un año nos casamos y hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida y lo quiero compartir contigo ya que en este día ha nacido mi hija Sophie, es tan hermosa y saludable y se que crecerá fuerte y la criaremos con sabiduría y carácter porque su padre y yo le inculcaremos esos valores en los que ambos creemos.

Aunque aveces me duela quiero confesarte que me encantaría que ella fuera tuya, que fueras mi esposo y que ambos estemos aquí luchando por la libertad. No me arrepiento de nada en mi vida porque es maravillosa y tu eres parte de ella y te haz marcado a como nadie en mi corazón, pero mi realidad es otra y vivo en ella amo a estas dos personas tan especiales en mi vida que me hacen feliz a cada momento pero tu recuerdo vivirá en mi para siempre.

Te amo, tuya para siempre.

Peggy.


End file.
